Blue Love
by Alexander Poe
Summary: Story about the blooming relationship between Kitty and Kurt after years of knowing each other. Rated M for language and Lemon. Please Read and Review.
1. Demon

All of the kids from the Xavier Institute went to the Baysville Mall, as a way to spend their day off. Kurt and Kitty separated from the other students. After the two of them graduated the both went to the same college close enough that they could stay at the mansion and car pool.

The two of them went to a clothing store that Kitty really liked. "Keety," Kurt said while pull a dress in front of his body. " I vould look so good in this."

Kitty burst out laughing, she really couldn't control her self when Kurt made her laugh. Seeing Kurt holding a yellow and orange poke-a-dot sundress in front of him didn't help. Kitty had been very surprised at how muscular Kurt had gotten since High school. Kitty and Kurt had grown very close and Kurt really loved when she laughed. That was a major reason why they got along so well. Both of them had deep feelings for each other, but neither of them could admit it to the other.

"Kurt, you are such a good!" Kitty snorted while she hit him on the arm.

The two laughed for a few minutes and left the store. As they were walking, Kurt saw a little boy drop a bag and it's contents fell. Kurt bent down to help pick up the kits dropped items, but as he was about to hand them to the boy, his image inducer malfunctioned. His image flicked and then turned off.

"Oh God!" the boys mother screamed. "Get away from my child you Demon."

When Kurt realized what happened, he looked at Kitty and ported away.

"Kurt!" Kitty tried to yell to him, but he was already gone.

Scott and Jean ran to where they heard the scream and saw Kitty in shock. "Kitty what happened, where's Kurt?" Scott asked urgently.

Kitty was worried and scared, "His inducer… shut off… and he was called a demon, and he…ran away."


	2. Blue Tears

When Scott, Jean and Kitty arrived back at the mansion, Kitty phased through the car and every object she could on the way to her fuzzy blue elf's room. Once she got to his room she stopped, breathing heavily, she knocked on his door, no one answered.

She knocked again, "Kurt? Are you alright?" Still there wasn't an answer. Kitty phased her head through his door. No lights were on, she stepped inside and turned on one of the lamps on is wardrobe.

As she looked around she saw broken picture frames. If the was one things she knew, it was that the word "demon" haunted Kurt since he was an infant. She picked up a few picture frames, but then saw the only one he didn't break. It was a picture of the two of them.

She remembered back to the day that picture was taken. It was taken on a bus ride back from one of Logan's "Survival courses." Kurt and her shared a bench on the bus and she fell asleep on his shoulder. Rogue snapped the picture of them, Kitty was resting he head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt put his arm around her. Rogue always told Kitty to date her brother.

Kitty heard a noise out on the balcony. When she walked out, she saw Kurt with his knees to his chest. "Kurt? I…" she paused.

Kurt had been crying. The fur under his eyes was still wet. Kitty crawled next to him and put her arms around him. No words needed to be said.

After a while Kurt spoke, "Katzchen, I can't do this anymore." Kitty peered at him with tears forming in her eyes. "It's just, I have to hide, and vhat everyone sees vhen I show my self they all see…" He looked at his hands, "A… a… a blue hell spawn!" His hands covered his face.

Kitty started to cry, she couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this.


	3. I Love You

"Kurt, you are not a hell spawn! You're my best friend, and like nothing will ever change that!"

"vell, maybe I should just get that cure all those mutant haters talk about. Save people the fear. I mean who could ever love a blue demon like me!" Kurt stood up and walked into the room. He wasn't sad anymore, he was angry. Not at Kitty or that mother, but at what he was.

He stopped by his bed; he stood rubbing his eyes for a few minutes and then his temple. After a minute Kitty walked up behind Kurt and wrapped her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulders and after a deep breath, whispered, "Kurt… I love you."

Kurt turned around and stared at Kitty. "Vhat did you saw Katzchen" Kurt heard what she said due to his super human hearing cause of his pointy ears.

Kitty put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Kurt was so surprised that at first he didn't kiss back.

Once there mouths separated Kurt pulled Kitty close to him. " Keety, I love you too." With Kurt's words, Kitty kissed him intensely while pushing him back on to his bed. Once he was sitting, she pushed him so he was flat on his back, then she straddled his hips.

"Keety!" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt," She sat up, "I've wanted you for a long time, but I couldn't tell if you felt the same as I did."

Kitty pulled his shirt up over his shoulders. His muscles were very defined, but his fur was so soft. Kitty rolled her hands up and down his chest. Then with one fluent motion pulled her shirt off. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw how beautiful his Katzchen was. She then leaned into him and started kissing him again.

Kurt's hands slid all over her body. Kitty gasped at how good his touch was to her senses. She needed more contact with him; one of her hands slid behind her back and unclasped her bra. Once her breasts were free they came in contact with Kurt's chest and both of them moaned. Kurt slid his onto Kitty's left breast and she released a scream of pleasure.

Kurt bucked his hips up so Kitty braced herself above him; her breasts fell right onto Kurt's face. His mouth gently covered her right nipple. She moaned loudly so Kurt put his hand over her mouth. Then he gave her other nipple an equal amount of attention.

Kitty could feel herself getting more and more wet. She wanted him, no, she need him to take her. "Kurt!" she moaned. "Make me yours."

Kurt didn't need anymore of a hint. Kitty phased her pants off, as Kurt rolled her onto her back. He placed gentle kisses down her neck. His hand moved from her breasts, across her stomach, and onto her soft spot. He looked down at her and she was truly, beautiful.

Slowly his hands moved up and down the outside of her panties. His kissed and sucked on her collarbone and breasts, his soft furry tail made gentle circles around her nipples. As she lay moaning, she tried to make a conscious thought, to let Kurt know to keep going. Her moan was all he really need.

He hooked her panties with his three fingers and pulled them off of her. He could smell her scent and he couldn't get enough. Rubbing his thumb on her clit, he waited for her approval. She nodded and he slipped a finger into her.

Kitty moaned loudly and Kurt picked up his pace. His tail still making circles around her nipples slid up to her face and stroked her cheeks. She was almost ready to climax, but Kurt suddenly stopped, adjusted, and with his tongue started to lick her soft spot. Kitty couldn't control her motions, she knew she would cream so loud she'd wake the neighboring room. She grabbed Kurt's tail and slowly started to suck on it. The sudden boost of pleasure forced Kurt to work harder on pleasing his Katzchen.

His hands replaced the job his tail had been doing on her breasts. Kitty hit her climax like a wall she didn't phase through. Kurt gave her a few more licks and moved up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and curled her up next to him. She snuggled up next to him until she settled down.

Kurt had never been happier. He just pleasured his Katzchen and now she was curled up next to him. He, foolishly, believed that was it for the night, until Kitty whispered, "My turn Fuzzy."

He never saw it coming. She rolled him on to his back and phased his pants off of him. Kurt was turning purple when he realized he was naked. Kitty couldn't take her eyes of him. Slowly she moved her eyes from his, down his chest and then on to his length. "Whoa Kurt." Kitty gasped.

"Vhat?" He was worried.

"Fur isn't all you've been hiding." She smiled as she moved between his legs. Reaching and grabbing his length she started to stroke it. Not long after he was fully hard. She locked eyes with him. "Keety, I need nothing vut you next to me. "

She leaned up to kiss him making sure that her breasts rubbed his length. Kurt let out a purr, and Kitty giggled. Just as Kurt was about to say something, Kitty took his length into her mouth.

"Katzchen!" Kurt inhaled.

Kitty kept going, she loved his taste, she wanted to take every inch of him, but he was way to big for her to do that. Kurt watched her and he knew he was going to climax. "Keety…Iv…I'm going to…" he kept trying to get the word out. "Cum!"

Kitty didn't stop, she wanted him to, she bobbed her head faster and now she feels him almost ready to pop. Then he filled her mouth with seed and let out a loud moan. She swallowed it and started to move. She straddled his hips again.

"Kurt?" she said while leaning over him with a big grin on her face.

"Yes, my Katzchen."

"Will you make me yours?" She asked shyly.

"Katzchen, I want to but.." He stopped.

"I love you Kurt, and I want you."

Kurt looked at her. "It's not that I don't want to Keety, I don't have anything."

Kitty rubbed her soft spot on his length. She leaned down next to his ear, "I'm on the pill, love, and I want you to take me." She demanded.

Kurt rolled her onto her back. "As you wish my lieb." Kitty couldn't believe he was hard again, and she couldn't believe she was finally getting him. He rubbed his length up and down her entrance.

"Kurt, stop teasing me." Her nipples were getting really hard and his tail started to rub them again. He continued to rub up and down her entrance. "Kurt, put it in me god damn it."

Still he continued to tease her, until she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. Both were so surprised by the feeling of the penetration. Kurt knew she was a virgin so he didn't move. Once the pain was gone she whispered, "Take me."

Slowly he pulled his hips back and then pushed them back in. She was so tight; he gradually sped up and added pressure into each thrust. Kitty started to bump her hips into his. The two of them kissed passionately, tongues battling to explore the others mouth.

Kitty forced Kurt onto his back. She started to ride him as fast and as hard as she could. "I can't believe how big he is, it feels so good." She thought as Kurt started to push his hips up to meet her on her way down. "Oh god Kurt, keep doing that." She moaned.

Both of them were about to climax. "Keety, I'm going to… again." He warned. He was trying to pull out of her but she wouldn't let him.

"Kurt, I..want… it in me." She moaned. Kurt humped up one more time and Kitty climaxed. As her muscles tightened Kurt let loose. Causing Kitty to moan and fall on top of him. It took both of them a while to recover.

"Kitty curled up into Kurt's arms, her head rested on his furry chest. "I love you Katzchen."

"I love you to my blue elf."


	4. Bubbles

The sun barely poked through the window curtains, just barley enough to rouse Kitty awake. She nuzzled into Kurt's chest. She opened her eyes and realized last night was a dream, they where both had finally let each other how they feel. She gently pressed a kiss on his chest and gave him a tight squeeze.

Kurt woke up during the hug and wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her tighter to him. "Katzchen?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Kitty smiled.

"I've thought about yesterday at the mall."

"And…"

Kurt paused and then said, "I think I can handle everything…if…" Kitty stared at him. "If you are there vith me."

"Oh Kurt," She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere with out you."

"Vell, I was thinking, maybe we can talk to the professor about setting up something like Scott and Jean."

"Like, how they share a room now that they are adults?"

"Ja, vhat vould you say to that?"

"I like it!" She put on an innocent face and said. "Maybe you can join me for a shower?"

Kitty got out of bed, did a little dance in her birthday suit, out of excitement, and then ran to the bathroom to start the water. She knew Kurt watched her walk away so when she ran, she added a little extra shake to her butt.

For once Kurt was excited to get out of bed. "Like, quit making me wait you blue elf!" Kitty shouted from the bathroom. Kurt ported just outside of the bathtub. Kitty was already sitting in the bubbly water.

Kurt thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Kitty had a big smile on her face and water up to her neck, with piles of bubbles all around her. "It's my turn to hold you."

Kurt set himself in the tub carefully, making sure not to bend his tail wrong or step on Kitty. Kitty sat up so that when Kurt lay back, he rested his head gently on her breasts, "Keety, you are so soft."

"Well so are you Kurt, you're covered in fur." Kitty snorted as both of them laughed.

During a short silence of relaxation in the bathtub, Kitty knew Kurt was thinking about the words "Blue Demon." It killed her on the inside to see her friend.. "He was more then a friend now," she thought. "He was her lover." It killed her that people judged him on his looks, instead of how he was as a person. She looked at him and rolled her hands on his body. She was so amazed at how muscular he was, how good his fur felt brushing against her body, and his gold eyes, which her dreams revolved around. She loved everything about him.

"Kurt… Never listen to someone like that lady; if she had met you in a better situation, she wouldn't have said that. You are no demon and if you ever call yourself one, it'll kill me."

"If I am vot a demon the vhat am I?"

"That's simple Kurt!" Kitty smiled, "You're a mutant, and mine." Every muscle in Kurt's body relaxed with those words. "You're my blue, loveable elf." She let Kurt sink into her. "Can I wash your fur?"

"Sure Keety," Kurt smiled.


	5. Psychic Advice

Kurt was in heaven. Kitty massaged, scrubbed, and gently scratched shampoo into Kurt's fur. Kitty couldn't help but blush as Kurt was purring with pleasure, but he wasn't the only getting pleasure from it.

Kitty was greatly pleased at how much she enjoyed washing him. Once his fur was clean, they stood up and embraced and passionately kissed for a long time. Then got out of the tub, dried off, got dressed, and headed down for breakfast.

Both of them agreed that keeping their relationship a secret was a good idea. They wanted very few people to know, Scott, Jean, the Professor, and Rogue were the only ones they want to know about it.

They kissed one more time before taking different routes to the kitchen for breakfast. Kurt was spending the day with Scott; while, Kitty was spending the afternoon with Jean.

"You're overly excited today Kitty." Jean said mentally.

"Just had… a good night." Kitty beamed you.

"Where you able to calm Kurt down?"

"Yup, I talked everything through with my fuzzy blue elf." Kitty eyes exploded from her head. She just spilled the beans to Jean so easily, with the simple word "my."

"Your fuzzy blue elf Kitty? What aren't you telling me?" Jean pried.

"Nothing, we just cuddled up together and slept." Kitty tried to play it out that that was it. She knew that Jean could read her mind at any given time so nothing was sacred.

"Don't make me read your mind, Kitty." Jean warned.

Kitty signed and explained the actions that took place the night before. Jean was very interested in the shower part. "So you really do love Kurt?" It wasn't really a question, it was something everyone already new.

"I've loved the elf since the 11th grade dance."

"And it's supposed to be a secret?" Jean knew that wouldn't happen.

"Yes!"

"Maybe we can talk to the Professor, set up something for you and Kurt, that would be like what Scott and I have. We are adults now, and he does respect our wishes." Kitty nodded. "And since you want it to be secret, maybe I can convince the Professor to say its so you can help Kurt with his nightmares."

Kitty eyes widened. " Kurt didn't have a nightmare last night!" Since Kurt was a child he'd always been haunted by his dreams. When he found out the truth about his mother things only got worse.

"Well, lets go talk to him."


	6. Blue's Good

"You two what?" Scott screamed as they walked around the institute.

"Keety and I spend the night together."

"I know you two like each other but not that much. Well I know you've loved her since you met her."

Kurt was in shock. Scott knew Kitty liked him and never told him? "Why the hell didn't you tell me she like me?"

"It was obvious."

Kurt blushed as both of them laughed. Then the two of them went back to working on some college work. Kurt ported to the bedroom next to his room. It was his sister, Rogue's room. He knocked and heard a "Come in."

"Rogue?"

She was sitting on her bed frustrated with college math, it was a class that was useless to her, but she took it with some others from the Institute. "Oh, hey Kurt, what's up."

"I've got some kind ov secret news for you." Kurt said while sitting on her bed.

"What that you and Kitty are together but you want to keep it quiet. Ya done ah bad job at that."

"Vhat, how'd you know, who told you?" Kurt shouted. Kurt's German accent always shows when he is embarrassed.

"No one told meh. Well that's not true. Ah just never heard a gal scream like that out of pleasure before." Kurt's face dropped and turned purple. "I'll have to let her know how lucky she is." She paused to laugh. "I'm happy for you Kurt, She's been crazy for ya since high school, and has been driving me crazy with it." She gave her brother a hug. "Now get outta here." She laughed as Kurt ported to his room.


	7. The Kitten Blushes

When Kurt landed on the floor he was confused. There was an extra bed and dresser in his room. There also were candles all over his room. The Professor promised rooms to yourself once you were a X-Men and also once you were out of high school. If Kurt got a roommate, Kitty and him couldn't have any more nights together.

The door opened and Professor Xavier rolled in. "Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to your new roommate. I know I promised you all your own room."

Kurt's only though was "Aren't I supposed to have mah own room."

That was until he heard, "Her names Kitty Pryde."

Kitty stepped into the room and waved, "Like, Hey Kurt," she laughed just before she tackled him with a hug.

Xavier laughed as Kurt's expression changed to joy, "Congratulations to the both of you. You're a great couple and I'm surprised to see it's taken so long." Both of them stared at the professor. "Both of you have liked each other almost as long as you've known each other." The Professor then said good-bye and left for a meeting with the instructors.

Kitty tackled Kurt to the floor and pinned him there. She tugged his ear a little bit and then excitedly said. "Lets tell Rogue!"

"She knows."

"You told her?" Kurt shook his head. "Jean did?" Kurt shook his head again. "Like, who told?"

"You did Keety." Kurt said with a grin."

"How?"

"She heard you last night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of X-Men Evolution. **

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think and if you like it.**

Kitty was mortified; nothing could compare to the humiliation of Kurt's word. "She heard you last night," was all that played in her head. She could even hear Kurt's sexy German accent and laugh. Kitty's close friend, partner, and ex-roommate, Rogue, had heard her making loud love to Rogues stepbrother.

"Like should I go talk to her and apologize?" She awkwardly asked.

"I think that vould be a bad idea Katzchen." Kitty was about to ask why, when Kurt said, "Vecause, if you're going to talk to ve sister, you vant to do it when she is frustrated with homework."

Kitty marked Kurt's words for a few second and the put an evil little grin on her face. Kurt was standing up and he never saw what she was about to do coming. Almost ninja like, she quickly lunged her body into him and knocked him flat on to the bed. Her lips pressured on to his as her tongue invaded his mouth.

Kitty pilled away to give Kurt some air. He looked up at her, as his eyes widened and almost popped out of his head. At some point, Kitty phased not only her clothes, but also his, completely off. "Katzchen… you… are so,,, beautiful." He said as he took another deep breath.

As he went to say the next word, Kitty put her finger over his mouth. "Shhh, don't say anything you blue elf." She rubbed her hands across his chest. She could feel his hardened length beneath her. "You're mine." She whispered in his ear.

She leaned forward and smothered his face with her breasts. Kurt submitted to his Katzchen and eagerly took her nipple into his mouth. Kitty almost screamed but Kurt put his three-fingered hand over her mouth. Kitty sucked on one of his fingers, as Kurt moved to her next nipple.

Kurt rolled them on their sides. "Keety…. Can ve talk."

Kitty was worried by those words, "like, sure Kurt." She paused, "What's on your mind hun?"

"I love you Keety, but I know how deep of faith you have and you know mine, and both of our religions have a lot to do with marriage and the do's and don'ts." He looked into her eyes and brushed his forehead againste hers. "But for you, I vant nothing but you. Everything ve do feels right and natural. Und I want to know if it's the same for vou."

Kitty smirked. "When I'm touching you, everything, like, seems to make since and is good, Kurt. It feels so perfect with you." She paused for a few minutes and nuzzled into Kurt's fuzzy neck. "Can we go to bed?" She slyly asked.

"Ja."

"I'm not getting up to put clothes on." She snuggled her naked body into his. "You're so damn comfortable against my skin."

"So are you lieb."

Kitty turned off the lamp and snuggled in closer to Kurt again. The two entangled their bodies so they were locked together and then exchanged light kisses for a few minutes until Kitty said. "What do you think Logan's going to think when he gets back.


	9. Morning

**Disclaimer, I don't own X-men Evolution. But I am looking for reviews; Things in this story will start picking up in the next few chapters. Also this chapter has a new couple that I might write about.**

Kitty's words would have normally forced Kurt awake, but her body next to his was more than enough to make his mind rest. Squeezing her body tight and not letting off a bit, her fell asleep.

Kitty lightly woke from her slumber. She looked at the position they were laying in, and chuckled. Her arm was wrapped around her nightcrawler, his head resting gently on her breast. There legs were tangled together and his tail gently wrapped around her waist. She kissed his face gently and pulled herself closer to him.

The next few nights went by in the same fashion; naked, wrapped together, and happy. They usually slept in unless there was a team danger room session, or an early morning class. On one of their days off from school and danger room sessions they woke suddenly by a roar of a motorcycle that was driving up from the gate.

Kitty and Kurt scampered around the room putting on pajamas and then Kurt ported them to the garage. Suspicions had been going around the institute about there being more to it that nightcrawler's nightmares, but it really didn't bother either of them.

Logan pulled up and removed his helmet; after he looked around he saw Kurt and Kitty standing with giant grins on their faces. "What the hell are you two gri…" he saw their hands interlocked and clasped tight together. "What the fuck?"

"So… like, we missed you Logan." Kitty chirped.

"Half Pint? Elf?" he shook his head. "I need a little time to comprehend this…"

"Ve'll let you be Logan." Kurt ported Kitty and himself to the kitchen. Just after they left, Ororo walked over to Logan.

"So you met the new couple." She said while leaning on his bike.

"It's not the couple part that shocks me Ro…." Wolverine rubbed his face. "Their both up and it's before 9… A.M."

Ororo walked over to him and slide her arms around Logan's waist. "Love does strange things to people." She then leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

"I missed you Ro." He whispered.


	10. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**HellionKyou ****let me know what you think of the length of this one. **

Kitty, Jean, and Rogue sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window. They watched as Scott, Kurt, Evan, and Remy sparred in hand-to-hand combat in the courtyard. It was one of the girls favorite pass times.

Kitty loved to watch Kurt move. He was so agile, flexible, and muscular…Oh god was he muscular. Watching him spar shirtless against Scott made all of her body warm up. It was something that she reminded him often when they were in bed.

As Kitty started to drift off to a fantasy of Kurt ravishing her body, he appeared right behind her. "If you don't mind vaiting, I vill shower and then take you on that date I promised."

"I'll wait for you."

Kurt ported into the shower and bathed very quickly. Putting his image inducer on, Kurt ported out to his bed to see Kitty in a black and deep blue dress, which was just the right color to match his fur.

With Kurt's ability, it didn't take long to get to the movie theatre. Kurt bought the tickets and snacks and they curled up next to each other in the theatre. As the movie was about to come on, Kitty pointed out a very interesting fact. They were alone.

It wasn't long into the movie that their attention was only focused on each other. Their kisses became more passionate, their breathing got heavier, and they're moaning more and more out of control.

Kitty couldn't take the fact that her lover was hiding in his inducer. It only bothered her when they were being passionate together. She knew he couldn't take it off for his own safety, but she just couldn't take not seeing his gorgeous fur and heart stopping golden eyes. "Let's go home, Kurt." She gasped.

"Vou sure Katzchen." She stared into his eyes.

"I need you elf."

Kurt ported them just inside the gate of the institute, nothing like a nice strolled to set the mood. Kurt out his jacket over Kitty's shoulders and took his image inducer off. Arm in arm they strolled to the door and then poof, they were in their room.

Kitty rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. Then with a sudden smirk, Kitty mauled her not expecting boyfriend. As there tongues battled for dominance, their hands explored each other's body. Kitty slipped one of the straps of her dress off, and then followed it with the other.

The dress fell off her still slim body, with out a problem. She quickly phased Kurt's shirt off and brushed her hand over his body. "Kurt, your body is so amazing." She gasped.

Kurt grabbed Kitty by the butt and picked her u, so that she was straddling his hips. He walked her over to the bed and with a little force set her down on the bed. He moved her lips from her mouth, down her throat, and onto her nipple. Kitty contained herself from screaming in ecstasy.

After both breasts were pleased, Kurt licked his way down to her entrance. Kitty put the pillow over her face in order to prevent screams. It didn't take much from Kurt to push her through her threshold. As Kurt started to suck on Kitty, she climaxed, kissing her a few more times and then making his way to her mouth.

"You…" pant, "are so..." pant, "good." Kitty squeaked. Kurt nuzzled into her neck with his fur. Once Kitty calmed down she whispered, "My turn"

Just as Kitty was about to sweep him over, Kurt pinned her down. "Not tonight Keety."Kitty stared at him worried. "Tonight is for you." Kurt slid his jeans and boxers down past his waist. After teasing her for a moment, he pushed in.

Every time Kurt pushed in, Kitty bucked up. Kurt's passion burst with each hump and with every kiss. Kitty's mind was in heaven. Kurt made her feel like a princess, and Kitty was on the verge of her second climax.

When Kurt pushed her to her second climax, Kitty screamed into his mouth as they kissed. Kurt pulled out of her and rolled them on their sides.

Once Kitty was done riding out her climax she asked. "Kurt?"

"Ja, Katzchen? 

"Like, how'd you to that?"

"Do vhat."

"Not come, but make me…" she blushed. "Twist."

Kurt thought for a second, then, "Vhile, vhen you have the most beautiful and most important girl in the world, in your bed. You do vhat ever it takes to pleasure them."

Kitty stared at his furry face, as a tear of joy slide down her face. "Tomorrow, I'm going to make you realize what those words just did to me." 

Kitty woke up the next morning slightly colder than normal. As she went to pull her fuzzy lovers body closer to her, she noticed. He wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. He was nowhere to be scene. Kurt never got out of the bed before sun was up. Kitty felt something wasn't right.


End file.
